


青鸟

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 界: Kingdom Animalia 动物界门: Phylum Chordata 脊索动物门纲: Class Aves 鸟纲目: Order Passeriformes 雀形目科: Family Emberizidae 鹀科属: Genus Passerina 彩鹀属种: species P. cyanea 靛蓝彩鹀





	青鸟

幼小的自己跪坐母亲病榻前

渴望能找到幸福的青鸟能够治好她

冲天火光里，望着哥哥流血的双眼

沾满血迹的小刀握在手里

再度渴求青鸟让哥哥重见光明

滂沱大雨冲散了血迹

阴沉雨幕的另一边是近藤高悬的头颅

温热的雨水划过面颊

晚樱飘落的庭院里

面如金纸的少年低声呢喃

“昨天梦到了黑猫……”

“近藤先生就拜托你了”

花瓣落地，少年的呼吸也戛然而止

战败之后，面对逃离的队士

鬼之副长第一次没有下令让脱队者切腹

一次又一次次战败，一个又一个同伴离开，其中或被斩首，或病死，或战死，或因绝望逃离。虾夷终年不断的落雪中，战旗下仅剩自己孤身一人了。

眼前的景象如玻璃般碎裂飞散成黑色的羽毛 鸦羽散尽之后，放眼望去尽是地狱般的战场，在人多势众的长萨联军面前，人数稀少的守军节节败退。“不过是个一直打败仗，最后连大将都守不住的废柴武士罢了。”心里的声音嘲讽着，但是又岂能善罢甘休！不甘心啊！土方翻身骑上战马顶着枪林弹雨孤身冲进敌阵，“拔刀，突击! 真选组在此!”他听见自己呐喊。可随着子弹破空的声音和腹部传来的剧痛，他眼前一阵天旋地转摔下马来。伤口撕裂的剧痛，大量出血的恍惚感，时代洪流的压迫感，压的他喘不过气来。

明明还没认输啊，可身体已经支撑不住了，四肢沉得像灌了铅，连眼睛都快睁不开了。濒死的大脑不断分泌毒素使得意识混沌不堪，最初的誓言已经变得模糊不清，恍惚中只依稀记得同伴的笑颜。铅灰色的天空令人窒息，就在他意识逐渐模糊之时，阴霾的天空中忽地射下一道温暖的银光，耳边好像也传来了温柔的声音。 “十四! 快醒醒!”

耳边传来关切的声音，土方睁开眼，发现自己躺在银时怀里之后便长舒了一口气。银色的卷发在清晨的阳光中泛着光，无论是温暖的怀抱和温柔的微笑都让刚刚脱离梦魇的土方倍感安心。“睡衣都洇湿了，来，过来给你擦擦，再把干衣服换上。”银时学着以前土方安慰自己的的样子把他搂在怀里，拿温热的毛巾擦掉土方浑身的冷汗之后，用柔软的毛巾擦干身子，又给他套上干燥的衣物。

银时轻抚着土方的背，回忆了一下土方刚才的梦呓，缓缓开口“阿银我呢，是个不知进退的傻瓜，所以不管发生什么都不会放你走。这辈子都会死死缠住你的。” 银时说着轻轻吻去了土方脸上的泪珠，“不会让你重蹈覆辙的。”银时轻轻吻上土方的薄唇，“好不容易……讨到……这么帅气又能干的老婆，怎么会放手……唔……”

安抚性的轻吻逐渐加深，情欲味道也越发浓烈，正当银时把土方推倒在床上准备把刚给他穿上的衣服扒掉，两人的肚子却同时响了。土方笑了笑说，“我想喝你做的味增汤了。” “而我想每天都给你做味增汤。”银时在土方额头上留下一个轻吻便走向了厨房。

“许个愿吧，十四。”银时把插着“3”和“6”形状的蜡烛的蛋糕推到土方面前，轻轻牵住他的手，写满柔情的赤红双眸温柔地对上钴蓝凤眼。一旁的大猩猩则在抽抽搭搭地哭诉，为什么十四36岁了还不算大叔，而他从28岁开始就是大叔了。旁边某个从20岁开始已经当了19年大叔的卷毛狠狠地白了他一眼。“啧，结婚那么多年还这么腻歪，土方先生可真恶心。”葱头说着一脸不屑地把土方摁进蛋糕里。当土方抬头时，脸上和黑色的浴衣上都沾满了奶油，连他用发胶打理了很久的中分刘海上也沾上了奶油。“总悟！”土方一把抹掉眼前的奶油，抓起一把蛋糕就朝葱头扔了过去，却被总悟躲掉砸在神乐脸上，被乎了一脸奶油的神乐瞪圆了眼睛，抄起一盘菜就扣在了总悟头上。客厅里一时间奶油横飞，餐具乱舞，连从万事屋拿回来的“糖分”匾都粘上了奶油。

送走了沾满奶油，吵吵闹闹的客人们，土方摊在沙发上看着银时收拾一片狼藉的客厅。“我来帮你吧。”，土方刚想起身帮忙就被银时否决了，“寿星就好好躺着，不然小心我在你狗粮里放糖。”百无聊赖中，土方开始胡思乱想起来，还好搬出来住了，不然刚才闹成这样登势婆婆又该生气了，但是 不住在万事屋卷毛又多了很多借口旷工，额……卷毛……今天卷毛要送什么呢？去年那家伙送的是他自己真人倒模的按摩棒，那玩意的长度和弯度都刚刚好，还比真人多了一堆疣点……超好用，前年是串珠，也很好用，大前年是花簪和乳夹……超舒服，想到之前收到的礼物，土方不禁感觉肠道泛起痒来，今天晚上可得好好来一发，土方暗搓搓地想。

转眼就到了傍晚时刻，暮春的天空中泛起瑰丽的玫瑰色晚霞。“我有个惊喜给你，不过小十四要跟阿银我一起上山去。”银时拉着土方的手如是说。两人在森林中穿行，傍晚的森林拢在一片黑暗里，嶙峋的树枝被风一吹宛如鬼影一般，两人牵着的手不禁握得更紧了。又向前走了一段路，眼前的景象骤然开阔起来，奶白色的月光朗照在这片林间的开阔地上，给所有事物披上了一层月光匹练。嫩绿的萤火虫飞舞于草地和灌木之间，宛如地上的星河。碧蓝的湖水映照着月光星光和鹅黄的飞萤，傍晚的微风拂过湖面带来青绿色的粼粼波光。但是对二人来说，天上的星河与地下的萤火都不及对方的笑容绚烂。

湖畔有个用从中间劈成两瓣的圆木建立的，散发着木头清香的小木屋。看着木头上崭新的白茬和小屋旁刚开始泛黄的草叶，土方看了一眼银时略带玩味地开口，“怪不得你这死卷毛之前老往外跑，原来在弄这个。”“进去吧，惊喜在屋里。”银时说着就把土方拉进小屋里。 银时从木屋的角落里拿出几个纱灯笼和两个网兜，递给土方一个说“我们来抓萤火虫吧。”“那我赢定了!”土方露出了挑衅的笑容。“不一定哦？等一会小十四可不要哭鼻子哟。”两个奔四的男人瞬间变成了两个小男孩，扛着网兜追起萤火虫来。很快薄纱糊成的灯笼就都装满了。土方提着一盏萤火虫灯笼，脸上露出微笑“天然卷，哥哥以前也会做这种灯笼，然后我们一起去河边抓萤火虫，回家之后哥哥会把装满萤火虫的灯笼挂在我床头。”银时走过来在土方脸上啄了一口，牵着他的手走向木屋“等会把这些都带回去吧。现在我们先吃饭。”

木屋散发着木头芳香的横梁上挂着装满萤火虫的灯笼，有着美丽木纹的桌子上摆着一碗红豆饭和一碗蛋黄酱盖饭。整个小屋里散发着忽明忽暗的浅绿色光芒，土方抬头看着灯笼，钴蓝色的双眸里流溢着萤光，嘴角不住地上扬。“十四别看了，先吃饭，吃完饭有礼物给你。”银时把蛋黄酱盖饭推到土方面前说。土方点了点头，端起盖饭狼吞虎咽起来，先爬山又抓萤火虫，巨大的体力消耗下来，他也着实饿了。吃完饭之后，银时从木屋角落里拿出一个盖着黑布的鸟笼，“大嫂说，你小时候特别喜欢青鸟的故事，总缠着大哥给你读那本绘本。”“绘本是妈妈留下来的，里面说得到青鸟就能得到幸福，所以……”土方的声音渐渐低了下去。银时一把掀开盖布，把笼子递给土方，说“你现在有青鸟了。”

那是一只通体靛蓝色的鸟儿，关在银色的笼子里，笼子底部雕着月桂枝，而笼子杆则是葡萄藤的形状，青色的鸟儿不断发出清脆的鸣叫。土方把笼子抱进怀里，脸上划过喜悦的泪水，“不，是我们有青鸟了！银时…我…它真漂亮…像梦一样…我……”银时拉过激动得语无伦次的土方用双唇堵上了他的嘴，一吻过后又轻轻吻去土方脸上的泪水抚摸着他柔软的黑发说“今晚夜色真美。”

夜间的草叶上挂着晶莹的露水，飞舞的萤火虫盘绕在四周，和天上的星星相映成趣。土方把银时推倒在草地上跨坐上去，一把扯掉浴衣的腰带，红嫩的舌头舔过蔷薇色的薄唇，“天然卷，我们来玩骑乘吧。”土方半眯着眼睛，手扶着小银时对准滴着润滑液的软热后穴慢慢往下坐，白皙而健壮的大腿被墨绿色的草地的映衬下宛如散发微光的羊脂玉一般，高翘的小土方上挂着的分量可观的前液明示着主人的动情。青草芽儿轻轻扎着两人的皮肤，带来一种新奇的痒意，温热的晚风，蛙鸣蝉鸣声和明朗的月光无不示意着这是场野战。

待到肉穴完全吞下肉棒，土方闭上眼睛闷哼出声，“嗯～好舒服……”那副享受的表情直叫银时想把他掀翻在地。银时伸手拍了拍土方挺翘的臀瓣说“十四，动起来，动起来更舒服。”土方从善如流地提臀动律动起来，眼前的景象随着剧烈的起伏全部变成了光晕，一片模糊中唯一能看清的便是那双几乎可以把他融化的赤红双瞳。“哈啊，顶到了，好舒服，银时……你，你也动。”土方的喘息声打着弯儿往上滑，如同笛子的滑音一样，而脱口而出的银时二字不由得叫银时浑身一激灵，双手钳住土方的腰狠命挺动起来。潮水般的快感铺面袭来银时觉得自己仿佛化为了一匹矫健的骏马，被身上俊美的黑发骑手骑着驰骋在草地上，折断的草叶沁出清香不断钻进两人鼻孔里。最初的激烈运动之后，土方白璧般的身子渗出一层薄汗，脸上也泛着红晕，他带着一脸享受的表情慢慢地以自己最喜欢的角度挺动着，享受着悠长的前列腺高潮，他时不时还坏心眼地绞紧后穴，让贪婪的穴肉吮吸着渴求已久的火热肉棒，颤抖收缩着想要榨取美味的精液。

银时撑起身子把土方抱紧，吻上那两片薄唇的同时身下加速挺动起来，土方也随着他的节奏摆起腰来，随着土方肠道高潮时痉挛般的紧绞，两人同时浑身一颤，交出货来。银时搂着土方躺在松软的草地上，望着天上的明月和繁星开口，“十四，月亮好美，星星也好美。”土方伸长脖子在银时脸上啄了一口，说“天然卷，萤火虫好美，湖水也好美。”

ps. 有水的地方就有虫子，血甜的银时被蚊子叮了一身包。


End file.
